Les dessous de l'affaire
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS – Pas de spoilers. Fye a un sérieux problème et Kurogane décide de l’aider, mais ce n’était peut-être pas une très bonne idée…


**Titre : Les dessous de l'affaire.**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

* * *

**Note** : Eh voilà ! Nandra, le retour, après une courte absence. Je vous préviens, cet OS n'a pas d'autre intérêt que celui de m'avoir beaucoup amusée quand je l'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous fera également sourire ! J'en profite pour souhaiter à tout le monde une Très Bonne Année 2009, plein de bonnes choses, beaucoup d'inspiration pour ceux et celles qui écrivent, et puis du bonheur, du bonheur, du bonheur… et encore du bonheur !

Et pour bien commencer l'année… un peu de connerie dans ce monde trop sérieux.

Pour les vœux et les malédictions, et surtout pour vos impressions, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Les dessous de l'affaire**

Fye, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, les cheveux encore humides, franchit la porte de la salle de bain, traversa la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, cala son oreiller entre ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Il se sentait si bien que, s'il avait été un chat, il en aurait ronronné de satisfaction.

- Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche bien chaude, dit-il avec un large sourire. C'est si agréable !

Kurogane, étendu sur le matelas voisin, lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches. Il s'empara d'une serviette qui traînait sur le sol et la lança adroitement sur les reins de son compagnon.

- Tu pourrais te couvrir un peu, grogna-t-il.

Le mage lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Excuse-moi, Kuro-chan, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangeait.

- Je m'en fous.

- Alors pourquoi cette remarque et ce regard noir ?

Le ninja se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder en lui parlant, et poussa un gros soupir.

- Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Comment tu peux être, d'un côté, tellement secret et, en même temps, si totalement… impudique ?

Le blond le dévisagea un instant, puis se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il enroula un drap autour de ses hanches, s'assit en tailleur, posa son coude sur son genou, son menton dans la paume de sa main, et le regarda à nouveau, l'air un peu ennuyé.

- En fait… ce n'est pas vraiment une question de pudeur, tu vois. C'est simplement que j'ai un problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre.

- Ah ? Et tu penses que tu réfléchiras mieux si tu es à poil ?

- Mais non… tu ne comprends pas.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

- Attends, je te montre…

- Euh… non, franchement, t'es pas obligé, j'en ai assez vu.

Avec un petit rire, le mage se pencha en avant, tira un sac qu'il avait rangé sous le lit, fouilla dedans, et en sortit deux vêtements qu'il brandit triomphalement devant lui.

- Et voilà !

Dans la main gauche, il tenait un slip noir, et dans la droite, un caleçon bleu avec des fleurs blanches.

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Slip ou caleçon ?

Le guerrier soupira à nouveau, leva les yeux au ciel, haussa les épaules, se laissa retomber sur dos et se mit à fixer le plafond pour ne plus avoir à affronter la vision de cet abruti qui posait des questions débiles avec un air si sérieux.

- Caleçon, c'est évident, lâcha-t-il enfin, en se maudissant lui-même pour avoir répondu.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui. Les slips ça serre, ça compresse, et moi j'aime bien être libre de mes mouvements. Il parait même que ça peut rendre stérile.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Tu as interrogé quelqu'un à propos des slips ? demanda le mage avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais non, espèce de crétin !! Je l'ai… entendu à la télévision ! Et de toute façon, dans mon pays, il n'y a pas de slips ! On porte des caleçons longs ou des pagnes… ou rien !

- Ah oui ? Je me demande quel « ou » tu avais choisi, avant de découvrir les caleçons.

- Ça te regarde pas du tout !

- C'était de la curiosité, rien plus.

- Ouais ben la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

- Appelle ça de l'intérêt purement scientifique, si tu veux. Nous, les mages, on aime bien connaître les moindres détails.

- Trouve-toi un autre rat de laboratoire à te mettre sous la m… mfff… non rien.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour porter des caleçons comme toi… fit pensivement le blond.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas assez de hanches et pas assez de fesses, alors ils ne tiennent pas très bien. Ou alors il en faut avec des élastiques qui serrent vraiment le ventre et ça me…

- T'es en train de dire que, contrairement à toi, j'ai des grosses fesses ?

Le magicien lui adressa un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

- Mais non, Kuro-chan, tes fesses sont parfaites, je t'assure.

- Comment tu le sais, tu les as reluquées ?

- Evidemment ! répondit Fye avec un sourire géant.

- Bordel… C'est pas possible, t'en rates pas une toi !

- Eh bien quoi, Kuro-sama ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Bof, après tout, si ça t'amuse. Mais je te préviens, t'avise pas de toucher sinon…

- Euh…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

- Mais quoi !?

- …

- T'as touché mes fesses !?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te promets ! Mais l'autre jour quand on a atterri dans cette dimension, tu es tombé sur moi et…

- Grrrrrr

- Mais tout va bien, Kuro-chan ! Tes fesses sont vraiment sublimes, je t'assure ! Fermes, et tout…

- Encore heureux. Mais un conseil, ne t'avise plus de me peloter sans autorisation ! Même par accident !

- Tu veux dire que si j'avais l'autorisation…

- Même pas en rêves…

- On peut peut-être négocier ?

- Tu poses à nouveau la main sur moi, je te fais la peau.

- Ça va être très compliqué, si je ne peux jamais te toucher. Imagine que pendant un combat, tu…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu peux me toucher, mais je t'interdis de me... palper !

- Je ne t'ai pas palpé, Kuro-chan ! D'abord, c'est toi qui t'es affalé sur moi et, tout au plus, je t'ai un peu… caressé.

- Caressé !? Non mais ça va pas !?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, tu sais ? Tu ne l'as même pas senti. Si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu ne l'aurais jamais su.

- Eh ben tu vois, t'aurais mieux fait de la fermer ! Comme toujours.

- Tu es fâché ?

- …

- Mais où est le mal ? Je caresse souvent Moko-chan, et je caresse aussi souvent la tête de Sakura-chan et de Shaolan-kun, ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger.

- Il y a une différence entre la tête des gamins et mon fessier ! T'as au moins conscience de ça, j'espère !?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien ! Alors rends-moi service, si tu as des envies de tendresse, caresse qui tu veux, mais garde tes mains loin de mes fesses !

- D'accord, je n'y toucherai plus. La prochaine fois, je te caresserai les…

- Ta gueule !

- … Cheveux.

- Rien du tout ! Tu ne caresseras rien du tout ! Je suis un guerrier, et les guerriers, ça se caresse pas ! Ça se tabasse !

Fye l'observa pendant quelques secondes, l'air parfaitement perplexe, puis un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun, qui trouvait cette mimique réellement suspecte.

- J'ai compris, Kuro-chan, je ne te caresserai plus.

- A la bonne heure !

- Je ne savais pas, excuse-moi. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une personne comme toi.

- Y a pas de guerrier à Seles ?

- Si, si, mais ils ne sont pas… euh… comment dit-on déjà ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Sadomasochistes !

- Je ne suis PAS sadomasochiste !!!! s'étrangla le brun.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu as dit que les guerriers aimaient qu'on les tabasse…

Le ninja prit une profonde inspiration et passa une main lasse sur son visage en s'exhortant à la patience. D'accord, le mage avait décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique, et il y réussissait merveilleusement, comme toujours. Mais il était hors de question de lui faire le plaisir de se mettre en colère. _Sois comme la montagne qui regarde passer les nuages_, lui avait dit un jour un moine d'une grande sagesse. Oui, il allait être comme la montagne, et cette espèce de petit nuage pénible avec qui il partageait sa chambre n'aurait aucune prise sur lui. Il allait rester très très calme, tellement serein que Bouddha lui-même ferait figure d'hyperactif à côté de lui, et quand l'autre nigaud aurait fini de s'amuser, il mûrirait tranquillement sa vengeance. Et on verrait ce qu'on verrait !

Mais pendant qu'il était occupé à penser et à se concentrer sur un point invisible au plafond pour essayer de conserver son sang-froid, il perdait de vue l'essentiel.

Le petit nuage, nullement déconcerté par son attitude philosophe, arborait toujours un air de gamin studieux, mais au fond de ses prunelles brillait la lueur dangereuse de l'espièglerie. Kurogane n'avait pas encore craqué, il faisait des efforts visibles pour lui résister, et c'était tant mieux ! C'était bien plus drôle ainsi ! Mais si le guerrier croyait qu'il pouvait emporter cette bataille, il se trompait lourdement, car le magicien n'en avait pas terminé et il préparait déjà son attaque suivante, la dernière, le coup de grâce.

- Bon, je pense que je vais mettre un caleçon, finalement… dit-il en jetant négligemment le slip, qui retomba sur les pieds nus de son compagnon.

Il enfila caleçon, pantalon et bottes, passa une chemise qu'il s'abstint tout de même de boutonner, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, s'efforça de ravaler le sourire qui voulait absolument rester sur ses lèvres, et se retourna vers le ninja.

- Tu sais, quand même, je pense que je préfère vraiment les slips.

- Tu dis ça juste pour m'emmerder, par esprit de contradiction ?

- Pas du tout, Kuro-sama.

- Alors quoi ? Maintenant que t'as choisi, explique.

Fye ouvrit la porte et se glissa à moitié dans le couloir.

- Eh bien, c'est très simple. C'est une question d'esthétique.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

- Moi ! Je trouve que Kuro-slip, ça sonne beaucoup mieux que Kuro-caleçon !

- Kuro-sl…. JE VAIS LE BUTER, CE CON !

Adieu Bouddha et les belles résolutions ! Le guerrier bondit sur ses pieds, s'entrava dans le slip qui était resté accroché à ses orteils, trébucha, se rattrapa tant bien que mal et s'élança à travers la chambre. Il allait mettre une raclée à cet abruti ! Il traversa la pièce en trois enjambées mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Le blond avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le couloir, et il ne put rien saisir d'autre que l'écho d'un éclat de rire qui flottait encore dans l'atmosphère paisible de la maison.


End file.
